My Immortal
by IndoJabijin
Summary: -CHAP 8 UP- Vampires become sexually active for one year. To discover their mate they have dreams. Dreams reviel their mate - seeing a person in the dream is their mate. Kaiba is a vampire, and his dreams reviel that Joey is his mate. (Yaoi, Slash)
1. Chapter One

_IndoJabijin_: I have had this idea for days now and was only wondering if anyone else has done something like this, if you have I'm sorry for my story being like yours, it's just Vampire's are cool, well not really.  
  
This is a fic that has nothing to do with the show! If you have a problem with that, deal with it, well I bet no one like reading crap about the cards and other things.  
  
Ages: Joey- 23, Seto Kaiba- Immortal. (**I have only the ages of the Main Characters**!)  
  
Warning: **This fic may contain sexual content, if you want it to be with sex, please tell me in your review**. This fic _is_ **Rated R** for a reason!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, and can and never will, it would be cool if I could though, I love Mai, and Joey, Seto, Tea, oh sorry back to the story! Yea, Yea! Sorry I have that song in my head! I also don't have anything to do with Vampires, they are not real, well that's what I think!  
  
Thank's to: **HieiAndKuramaLover & Naki-Kun** For All Your Support, this story is for your pleasure.

* * *

_My Immortal: Chapter One  
_  
(**Kaiba's Interlude**)  
  
A sharp pain ran across Kaiba neck, "Arghh." he yelled. The sound of a beating heart deceased, and Kaiba's skin was no longer that beautiful tan, it was now a pale white. Thought's of evil ran through his head.  
  
_Blood, Blood, I need Blood_, He thought. Nothing matter but that. Kaiba looked around him, nothing but darkness surrounded him. A dark hoot he heard near by, a scream he heard two miles away.  
  
_What is happening to me?_ That is what ran through his head, he licked his teeth, "OW!" they has tramsformed, the sharpness of those were incredible. Kaiba heard someone walking near the forest.  
  
_Kill, Kill  
_  
He was mouthing 'Help', but his brain was telling him to attack...... "ARGGH!" In a flash you saw Kaiba running, in less then two seconds you heard screaming, the smell of blood was in the air, and Kaiba's victim was........... dead.  
  
(**Joey's Interlude**)  
  
_Darkness, Darkness, Darkness_  
  
"Wa-!" Joey woke up sweating, and panting. The pain went across his arm, Joey looked and found a stain, a stain of blood.  
  
"Damn....." he whispered sleeping, walking up to the bathroom and opening the cabinet. Taking out a bandage, he looked up in the mirror and saw nothing but darkness.  
  
He opened his eyes, ans saw a blonde haired man, with peach skin. "Damn, I must be asleep, still.........." He said looking at his reflection.  
  
Putting the bondage on his arm, he went to bed, closing his eyes and thinking _Sleep Sleep_..........

* * *

_IndoJabijin_: Well I hope you like the Interludes.

HieiAndKuramaLover Thank you for all the support you've had for me since the begining, I hope god blesses you and you get many reviews in you stories.

Reader's I hope you like this chapter and if you have any questions you would want to me to answer please do!   
  
Thank you,

-_IndoJabijin-_


	2. Chapter Two

_IndoJabijin_: I love you guys, this story has been pretty good so far, and I think ,most of you are starting to like it!  
  
I want to say that I love the reviews, and hope you guys continue to review me to apart from my other stories, although this story is alittle different from all the other stories I have written. It has beast, and more of a horror type of theme to it with is very new to me. If you like how I write dark stories please tell me in your reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this story, and it's many chapters to come.  
  
Ages: Joey Wheeler- 23, Seto Kaiba- Immortal, Mai Valentine- 26, Mokuba Kaiba- 19 (**Mostly the people in this chapter**!)  
  
Warning: You should know that this _is_ Rated R, so I am giving you this because you are likely to read **Adult Content** in this story! You know that this is Yaoi, and slash. I have decided to put content in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't YuGiOh, Leave me alone!!! But anyway I don't own YuGiOh and don't want to start any problems! Thank you!  
  
Thank You: **Mortal-Immortal, ALostBlackCat, Kumori Sakusha Formerly Saelbu, AquariousF5 & HieiAndKuramaLover** for reviewing. I have so much to tell you, please stay tuned and read the whole chapter, including what I am going to say in the bottom.

* * *

_My Immortal: Chapter Two_  
  
Waking up for the second time this day, Joey quickly stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Removing his blue torn jeams, and White Polo Shirt, and silk trousers, he stepped into the bathtub.  
  
Fixing the water until it was perfectly warm he sank into the water. Grabbing the shaving cream, mistaking it for shampoo, he washed it into his scalp and hair. (**A/N**: If you wanted to know the shaving cream, and shampoo bottle have the same color bottle, and don't have any labels, there is one difference, the tops of the bottles are different colors!)  
  
_Shit!_ He thought, once he realised that it _was_ the shaving cream. Washing his hair with warm water _this_ time he grabbed the shampoo bottle and washed his hair.  
  
Afterwards, he grabbed the bodywash and washed his body. It was at least 9:00 A.m, when he looked at the clock in his room.  
  
Getting ready for that special day, _Mai's PMSing_. Joey has a calender that he keeps track of when Mai is having her period, or is PMSing. Just thinking of Mai in this type of day brought chills down his spine.  
  
_I better hurry, Mai does not like it when I am late!_ He thought putting on his clothes, a Blue 'Wanna Know How To Keep Am Idiot Busy?!' shirt, normal black jeans with underwear, and with his nice black shoes. Joey, was Mai's bestfriend.  
  
Ever since Joey came out of the closet, they have been close. Hurrying up, and getting his wallet, he was remembering if he forgot anything............  
  
A jolt ran through his head and he ran towards the living room. Opening the secret passage in front of the bookcase, he got the 'Incase Of PMS' Perfume that he always gives Mai.  
  
Joey slowly walked out of his house, and locked the door, since no one was home.....  
  
_Later In Mai's House..._  
  
"Come one Mai?" said Joey, slamming his fist into the wall, which for him, he got lucky, cause there was no hole.  
  
"I told you no!" said Mai, turning red. _Oh yeah! I forgot, PMS!_ Joey thought.  
  
"Here you go, a present!" said Joey holding out the bottle of Perfume.  
  
"**Joey!** I know you know that I have _PMS_!," said Mai, "Now don't you give me the 'In Case of PMS' Perfume, cause I well smack you!"  
  
"Oh no you did not, I am not like other guys, I will hit you back." Joey said.  
  
Mai looked Joey straight in the eyes and said, "Thanks for being such a good friend!"  
  
"You too!! Now will you ask him for me?"  
  
"**NO**!!" yelled Mai, Joey has been trying to convince her to ask this guy to see if he wants to go out with Joey.  
  
"Fine....... be that way." said Joey putting his puppy eyes. "Plwease?"  
  
"Fine..." said Mai sighing, she could not resist those eyes.  
  
"**YAY**!"  
  
"But don't get too excited!" Mai said, giggling.  
  
-**Kaiba's Part Of Story**-  
  
"Brother! Big Brother?! **Big Brother**!!!!" yelled Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba blinded by all the light managed to open his eyes, "W-what happened?" he asked not remembering what happened last night.  
  
"I don't know you tell me! We found you out by the park last night. nothing or no one was there, only blood stains."  
  
"Well I don't remember what happened, all that I do is a sharp pain in my neck, like two fands or something..."  
  
Mokuba looked at his brother's neck and said, "Well it looks fine now, nothing but your own skin."  
  
Kaiba's skin was tan, and his teeth and nails were no longer sharp, it was like he was human all over again.  
  
"Ok where are we?" asked Kaiba looking around the room, the basement, it was the only place people were not crowding me.  
  
"Ok, so do you want to go some place now?"  
  
"Yea, let me just change, and you should too..." said Mokuba pointing at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba looked down at his clothes and found holes and stains everywhere. He just walked up the stairs, and headed towards the bathroom......

* * *

_IndoJabijin_: Yay! Another chapter down! So I hope you like!  
  
Reviewers I hope you the best of luck and hoped you enjoyed my story!!  
  
Thank you,

_-IndoJabijin-_


	3. Chapter Three

_IndoJabijin:_ Well I did think that you guys like this story, and will for a long time. I really have nothing to say for the amount of time. I am just surprised at how many reviews I have so far for only two chapters. I am really happy that I created this story, if not, I wouldn't have this much confidence. So if you something to say about this story, please say it- good or bad- in your reviews, thanky you if you review. I am so happy, ok, so here is the begginning of a beautiful story, and a friendship between an author and his nice fans that he lovers.  
  
So please reivew this chapter, it is the best of them all.Well that is what I think, well I know that this is the best chapter!!  
  
Ages: Joey Wheeler- 23, Seto Kaiba- Immortal, Mai Valentine- 26, Mokuba Kaiba- 19, Tèa-24 **(I don't know how to spell Tèa's last name. I feel sooo stupid!)  
**  
Warning: This Fiction will contain _content_. I decided to put in _sex_. So if you wanted sex in this story then you got your wish. This story is Rated "R", so I guess it should have **Adult Content**.  
  
Disclaimer: Well I guess I don't own YuGiOh. Naw..... i'm just playing around. I don't own YuGiOh, and I never will, but what if I do own YuGiOh......... hehehehehehe....  
  
Thank You: **Siren Of The Darknessflame, mOOfeRz, BlackLadyCharon, Dark Flower, Inu-The-Silver-Fox, Takune Lamorose, Tyri Dragonite, Kumori Sakusha Formerly Saelbu, Kodachi, Macduff's Mistress, HKL & alostblackcat** for reviewing. This story has made me feel happy, and I hope you guys really do enjoy it. Thank you and continue reading this story until its final chapter.

* * *

_My Immortal: Chapter Three_  
  
"I told you not to get too happy, Joey," said Mai, on her way out of the house. "Remembering I am just going to ask him if he likes you, ok?"  
  
"Fine........" said Joey, grinning as he walked out.  
  
"Now were is he?"  
  
"Club _Flesh_.."  
  
"**No** way! I am not going to some gay bar in the middle of Japan. You must be crazy! No way Joey I am not going to do this." said Mai, looking shocked and scared at the same time.  
  
"Fine I will go in there by my own self, for no god damn _fucking_ reason!" said Joey, looking down at the car.  
  
"For no reason! Your crazy! You have a reason to go in there and talk to him. All you want to do is to have sex with him."  
  
"Just because your right does not mean you have to rub it in!!" said Joey giggling.  
  
Mai opened the door to her car (Honda), and Joey tried to open the passenger seat, but found it was locked.  
  
"Mai open up!" he yelled, looking at Mai through the window. All he heard was a faint voice saying, _No way! I'm going to shop, go ask someone else!_  
  
All Joey did was stand there, as Mai, started her car, and backed up from the garage. "Fine be that way...." Joey said under his breath.  
  
Joey walked on the sidewalk, and noticed a Twenty-Dollar bill by it. He picked it up and put it in his pocket thinking, _This day might not be that bad!  
_  
Heading in the direction of Tèa's house, Joey paused for a moment, then started walking once more.  
  
Joey passed Yugi's House, and he thought he passed Tristen's house, but he must have been daydreaming like always.  
  
When Joey finally reached Tèa's house, he stepped up the door, and knocked three times. In mintues he heard footsteps, and the door opened.  
  
"Joey what are you doing here?" asked Tèa, her head poking through the opened door.  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to-"  
  
"Ask me a favor? I know, I know. I will be happy to help you out," said Tèa, opening the door, letting Joey in.  
  
"So what is it this time?" she asked sitting down on the couch, taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Well, can you take me down to _Club Flesh_, since you have a car?" said Joey, nervously.  
  
"Sure I have to go to that street anyways for dance classes."  
  
"Wow! Thanks."  
  
"But why did you have to ask me, not Mai?" she asked looking at Joey.  
  
"Well I did ask her, but she did not want to take me, she wanted to go shopping."  
  
"I see what kind of friend she is." Tèa said, alitttle giggle escaped her lips at the moment she said that.  
  
Tèa got ready in a moment of seaconds, while Joey was watching tv.  
  
She they got out of Tèa's two story house, and entered her car. She started the car and put one the radio, nothing special was on, until Tèa screamed in excitement........  
  
"Oh that is my song...." she said putting the volume up, in a seacond you heard:  
  
_I was naive, your love was like candy  
  
Artificially sweet, I was decieved by the wrapping,  
  
Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed.........._  
  
"How the hell sings that song, it's really good?" Joey asked turning down the volume, and looking at Tèa.  
  
_I was prey in your bed and devoured completely  
  
And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go all these walls are cavin' in  
  
I can't stop my sufferin'_  
  
"Duh, it's 'Walk Away', by Cristina A. Didn't you know that?" said Tèa, looking at Joey, with a face of joy.  
  
_I hate to show that I've lost control 'cause I  
  
I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need  
  
To walk away from........._  
  
"How would I know, I am not a big fan of music. I do not even know what is playing know?" Joey said, looking out the window.  
  
_I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya  
  
Get away, walk away, walk away...  
  
I should have known that I was used for amusement........._  
  
"Hello? It's not my fault your a boring person, and don't listen to the radio!" Tèa said looking pissed off.  
  
_Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion  
  
Now I've been licking my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper  
  
We both can seduce but darlin' you hold me prisoner............_  
  
"Does it look like I have a car? No, I wish I did though, your lucky you even got one." said Joey, turning up the volume to the song.  
  
_Oh I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache  
  
I addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure  
  
Every step I take leads to one mistake.............,_  
  
"Hello you should have entered that contest, I did, and look what I got, but you don't have a radio do you?" said Tèa, turning down the volume on the radio, for she could talk.  
  
_I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need  
  
I'm about to break and I can't stop this ache, getting nothing in return  
  
What did I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn_  
  
"Listen, I don't have a radio and it is not my fault that I do not have one ok!?" said trying to look out the window.  
  
_And everywhere I turn I keep goin' right back to the one that I need  
  
To walk away from  
  
I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya_  
  
"Well Joey, it is your fault for not saving up your money in the first place, you spent it all on Cards." Tèa said, without moving.  
  
_Get away, walk away, walk away...  
  
Everytime I try to grasp for air, I am smothered in despair it's never over, over  
  
Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare, I let out a silent pray_  
  
"I guess you are telling the truth. I do need to save up my money." said Joey looking down, then he felt a cold palm on his cheek.  
  
_Let it be over, over  
  
Inside I'm screaming, begging pleading no more  
  
Now what to do, my heart has been bruised, so sad but it's true_  
  
Tèa's hand was on his cheek, "Don't worry Joey, it will get better..." she siad, and slowly she moved in, and in time, both of there lips brushed against one another.  
  
_Each beat reminds me of you  
  
It hurts my soul 'cause I can't let go, all these walls are cavin' in  
  
I can't stop my sufferin'_  
  
Joey, eyes opened, was surprised that Tèa did that, but was happy that she did, slowly he closed his eyes, and his tongue darted in her mouth.  
  
_I hate to show that I've lost control  
  
Cause I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need, Oh  
  
I'm about to break, and I can't stop this ache_  
  
Tèa moaned, then suddenly there was a honk in back of the car, "Hey stop that! I'm in a hurry." Joey and Tèa parted, but that kiss lasted forever.  
  
_I addicted to your allure and I'm fiendin' for a cure  
  
Every step I take leads to one mistake,  
  
I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need, Oh_  
  
Joey and Tèa both looked at each other, Joey was gay, why didn't he back up? That's what is running through Tèa's mind.  
  
_I can't mend, this torn state I'm in  
  
Getting nothing in return what did I do to deserve  
  
The pain of this slow burn_  
  
And know Joey was wondering why he hadn't backed up. Know he was wondering, but what he felt in that kiss was nothing......  
  
_And everywhere I turn I keep goin' right back  
  
To the one that I need to walk away from......_  
  
Throughout the rest of the trip, nothing was said. Both of them were shocked from that kiss, and did not want to say something.  
  
Until, that is, Joey broke the silence, "You know, you helped me back there, when you kissed me." he said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, now I know I am gay, because I felt nothing when you kissed me."  
  
"Really? Me too Joey I am so happy your not attracted to me!" said Tèa, hugging Joey.  
  
"Oh here we are!" said Joey pointing to a sign saying _Flesh_. He got out of the car, and waved good bye to Tèa.  
  
Joey walked in, and everything was dark, nothing but black are red was in the room. Only a bar, rows of seat, and a couple of poles, that was all you could see.  
  
Seeing at least threee guys on one pole, Joey was looking around for his dream guy, and there he was!  
  
He have gray eyes, and blue spiky hair, he was about 5''6, and had this little thong on.  
  
Joey breathed, and as he walkd you could hear:

_Gonna get rowdy, gonna get alittle unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty, it about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat drippin' ovr my body  
Dancin', gettin' just a alittle naughty  
Wanna get dirrty, it's about time for my arrival_

__

Joey walked up to the man, and said "Hello my name is Joey............."

-----------------

Kaiba walked up the stairs and headed towards the bathroom, he took off all his clothes, and went into the tub.  
  
When he felt the water it was perfectly hot, and when he sat in it, he found that he had and erection.  
  
Thinking about bad thoughts, he thought of Joey, but that mad his shaft even longer.  
  
_Damn!_ he thought and without not regards he went out of the tub. Trying not to stroke, he made himself do what he never thought he would do, color.  
  
He got out a piece of paper, and started to color in whatever came into his mind.  
  
He thought nothing else but, _JOEY, JOEY, & JOEY!!!  
_  
"Ahh!" he yelled, and through the book into the wall. What was wrong with him? And why was he having visions of Joey!?  
  
Could it be that he was, dare I even say it............ _Gay!  
_

* * *

_IndoJabijin_: Well I guess this chapter is finished, and ready to go. I hope yall enjoy it!!!!  
  
**Next chapter is all about Kaiba!!**  
  
Reader's: I hope you do enjoy this story, and it's many chapter's to come please review this story! Thank's if you do.  
  
Thank you for reviewing, 

_-IndoJabijin-_


	4. Chapter Four

_IndoJabijin_: I......... I...... am shocked! I have so many reviews, only for three chapters. But I don't care, story writing isn't about reviews. It's about having fun.  
  
Well like I promised, **this chapter is all about Kaiba**, and yes it's all about Kaiba. Well I really don't have anything to say, I've said everything in the past three chapters. And you know what, this chapter has to do with Vampires, and it's about time!! I thought I would never get into the vampire mode.  
  
Ages: Joey Wheeler- 23, Seto Kaiba- Immortal (Starting next chapter I will not put the ages, you should know them by now.)  
  
Warning: This fiction will have **content.** It's Rated "R" for a reason. (Now I am not putting this anymore, you should know the warning too!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, except the OC that Joey likes. That is the only character I own, the rest are not mine, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and never plan too. What will I do with them.  
  
Thank You: **Druessila, Gobstoppers, KaibaLuver, FireVega, Marry, ALostBlackCat, HKL, Tamachan444, Kumori Sakusha Formerly Saelbu, BlackLadyCharon & Takune Lamorose** for reviewing. You only reviewed the last chapter, but you guys have been with this story from the begginning. I would like to thank you (Once More). Here is the Fourth Chapter of My Immortal.

* * *

**_(This chapter is going to be short cause I have writer's block!! If you want the chpater to be long then you need to E-Mail me with an idea!!!)_**

_My Immortal: Chapter Four_ "What the hell is wrong with me!!" yelled Kaiba, throwing the book into the wall. He did not know why he was having visions of Joey. He thought maybe some sleep would calm him down, so he laided on the bed, and started at the ceiling, until those fews mintues... when he started to close his eyes. 

****

**----Kaiba's Dream----**

_Kaiba woke up in the middle of his bed. "Uh" he whispered as he stood up. He looked down and saw no bludge in his pants.__  
  
His visions of Joey must have gone away, sleep was what he really needed. Nothing seemed wrong, everything in his room was fine, but the weird thing was he heard nothing. _

_Most of the time in his house he was hear Mokuba yelling, or steps. But today........ nothing, something must be wrong. _

_He walked out of his room, and saw nothing but the original house but no one was to be seen. No one........ what is wrong. _

_Kaiba tried to call his brother, and his dog but nothing. He even tried to call Yugi but no one picked up the phone._

_ Kaiba walked outside and checked if anyone was doing anything, but no one, no ONE was outside...... Kaiba walked through the Neighborhood but saw no one.... _

_UNTIL he saw a boy, he ran towards the boy, "Hello?" The boy turned around and it was Joey._

_ kaiba was shocked out of everyone in this world JOEY had to be in it. Joey sighed and in a moment he spoke, "Kaiba_ I love you_."  
___

_When Kaiba heard those words he was shocked, he was about to punch him when his mouth opened, "I love you too Joey." he said, as he jumped onto Joey to kiss him.................._

**(CliffHanger)**

****

* * *

__

_IndoJabijin_: I told you guys about this....... I think, well I have **Writer's Block**!! I will not update until I have ten more reviews.  
  
**10 Reviews= Next Chapter**  
  
**But I need you in your reviews to give me ideas for the next chapter, if not I will never finish this story cuase of writer's block. .**  
  
Reader's: Read the note upbove..  
  
Thank you,  
  
_ -IndoJabijin-_


	5. Chapter Five

_IndoJabijin_: Well, I guess this story is turning out to be good. But I have some bad news........ **HieiAndKuramaLover** is not able to review. Now that is bad news. This is all I have to say, oh and there is some surprises in this chapter, just hope you are not shocked by them.....  
  
Remember, I am not going to put the AGES or WARNINGS, or the DISCLAIMER anymore, you all should know what they are by now, and I am getting tired of writing over, and over again, for every chapter.  
  
Thank You: Everyone who reviewed this story, I can't stop thanking you for your comments, please stay turned after the chapter, and I will reply for some of the thing you said in your reviews for the previous chapter. HKL, what happened? You did not review for the last chapter, please E-Mail me, telling me what's wrong.

* * *

( **A/N:** Oh I forgot to tell you guys, **THIS** chapter has **LEMON**! So if you don't want to read LEMON for this story then don't read this chapter!!! )

( Ok, one little more note, since FF is more serious about Ratings I cannot take the risk of getting my account removed. So if you want the lemon, tell  
me in your review and I will send it to you in an E-Mail. )  
  
( Rewind everything I said in the last paragraph for the last  
chapter............ )

* * *

__

__

_My Immortal: Chapter Five_  
  
( Continued At Kaiba's Dream )  
  
( **Non-Italics = FlashBacks, and :: in non-italics = song** )  
  
_Kaiba looked at Joey, staring at him, and Joey... not even noticing that Kaiba was even there! There was something wrong...  
  
Kaiba got tired of waiting, and tapped Joey on the shoulder, Joey stood up and yelled, "Get the fuck away from me!!"  
  
All Kaiba did was stare at Joey, and he noticed a face a anger on Joey's face, like he would never be happy again.  
  
All Kaiba did was stare, and to his surprise, Kaiba seemed to care that Joey was angry... but what was this feeling? Could it.... be love?  
  
'NO' Kaiba thought, 'I am not to love a man, even worse.. that man being.. dare I think it.. Joey. No I..... I can't!!'  
  
Soon enough, the expression on Joey's face disappeared, now it was more of a happy mood, "Oh Hi Kaiba! What are you doing here?" Joey asked.  
  
"Like you fucking don't know! You just finished cursing me out! NOW you asked me how am I? How am I, let me tell you! I'm GREAT!!"  
  
"Ok god, no need to be testy." said Joey not knowing what was going on.  
  
In anger, Kaiba soon saw a red flash, and in a moment he saw a mirrior image of himself... with another person. Kaiba not knowing who that other person was... just stood there and watched..._  
  
::People ask if i'm in love with you Cause I'm sitting here with your picture and smilin' to myself ( I smile )  
I'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you, my heart speaks before my mind thinks through, and I blush as I say yes::  
  
(** A/N**: The flashbacks are Kaiba's POV! )  
  
I walk with him, loving him, and yes I do love him. But the question is, does he love me? That I do not know, why not ask him yourself.  
  
::What a feeling of vulnerability comin' over me  
And I'm feelin weak and I can't speak ( Speak )  
I can't think  
Never thought I'd be given in so willingly to a human being  
With abilities to set me free ( Free ), let be me  
Makes me wanna say::  
  
I really don't know the answer to that question all I know is that I have a secret, and that secret may even cost him... his life.  
  
::Your lips, your eyes, your smile, your kiss  
I must admit it's apart of me  
You please me, complete me, filling me  
Like a melody  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
We were meant to be But the best quality that hookin' me, is that you're lovin' me 4 me:: (END  
OF SONG)  
  
I walked towards the boy, and slowly I kiss him, his lips brushing against mine. I heard a gentle moan escape those lips, and at the chance I dart in my tounge.  
  
In a flash, I saw a bed, everything around us was quiet, and dark- nothing mattered but me and him. I push him towards the bed, then I began to kiss his forehead, and begin a trail of kisses for his forehead to his neck.  
  
I feel a rush of power, and I bite his neck enough to make a tiny moan escape his lips. Then I realise that there was blood, and I slowy licked it.  
  
It was like nothing I ever felt before, a pure pleasure in his blood, and without warning, I feel a great pain in my stomach.  
  
"AHH!" I don't know what is happening, I just get off the bed and fall to the floor, not looking into my lover's face. I look at my nails, and I see them turning into a sharp figure.  
  
Neck thing I know, I am a pale white color, and I have fangs. Without thinking, my brain was telling me to kill,kill. I HAVE to resist.  
  
But it was too much, I darted at my lover, and I bit him. I hear a yell- but I didn't care. As I was tasting his blood, I realised he was dead, and only them I realised that my lover was.......-  
  
_"NO!" Kaiba screamed at the thought of him killing Joey! Plus was that mirrior reflection the future? All Kaiba knew that he was not G-_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"AH!" Kaiba screamed, panting and sweat dripping all over his face. He just woke up from the most horrible dream!  
  
It was the worst, nothing really seemed to matter but that dream, and the fact was Kaiba was going to have more of them.  
  
Kaiba slowly stood up from the bed and headed towards the living. In there, he picked up the phone, and dialed Tèa's cell number. "Hello," Kaiba said into the phone, sounding really stupid.  
  
"Tèa do you know where Joey is?" asked Kaiba, "_Club Flesh_ you say? Well thanks." All Kaiba wanted to do is talk to Joey about something special.

* * *

****

****

**Question Of The Week**: (Decided to do this from you guys being bored)  
  
Who do you think has more money? Britney Spears or "Usher" Raymond? The answer is on the next chapter.  
  
_IndoJabijin_: Well, I have not updated for a LONG time, and now I have updated this. All I have are review reponses for the last chapter, and they are all in bold, well here they are:  
  
**Review Reponses:  
  
Druesilla- Don't worry, i'm sure I will get over my writer's block. But I will need your help, thank you for all you support! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
ALostBlackCat- Yeah, another chapter, I am sure you will be an idea for the other chapters, I am sure of it.  
  
Tyri Dragonite- Well, all I have to say is here is chapter 5.  
  
BloodMistress- Thank you for putting me on your AA list, I wish everyone did that, then I won't have to E-Mail them.  
  
EternalLove91- Well i'm sorry for not getting to the plot, I can't make this story HARD 'R' because of the risk I am getting to getr thrown off this Site. I will promise to make this story short, and to the point....... I think!  
  
Faith-2000- Don't worry, I am going to continue this story.  
  
Bakura's Lover Brittany- I might use your idea, thank you for helping get through this writer's block!  
  
KSFS- I can't keep on writing your name it's soooo long. Anyways, I am going to use your idea, but it might have so surprises.....  
  
SAira- Yes I know, EVIL, that is what writer's block is!  
  
Joey Baby- Yes it was Kaiba's dream........  
  
BlackLadyCharon- Kaiba is going nuts...... I might use that..... just kidding.  
**  
Well, nothing else to say, I still have writer's block, but I will get over it. Remember if you want to read lemon, please E-Mail or tell me in your review,  
  
-IndoJabijin-


	6. Chapter Six

_IndoJabijin_: Well, another chapter of this story called 'My Immortal'. I have realised my mistakes as an author, and am sorry if this story is confusing somehow.  
  
So... no disclaimer, thank yous, or warnings, just the chapter. This chapter may be written differently than the others... thank you guys for sticking by me from the begginning. I am truely thankful. Well nothing to say at the least...... **The begginning of this chapter is Joey's POV**.  
  
**Please congrat. _Druesilla _for becoming my Beta Reader. I trust that there might not be any mistakes in this chapter. ((Chapter ProoveRead by Beta: Druesilla))**

* * *

_My Immortal: Chapter Six_  
  
:::::Confusion, it's something we all feel. Yes, even I, Joey Wheeler, the nothing boy, as known as 'Yugi's Best Friend.' Yes, it is my POV (Point Of View), if you did not know. Don't worry, this won't last long, I am just thinking this, as I walked towards my crus-:::::  
  
"Hi," said a voice, "hello Joey, my name is Max - hello Joey? Are you even listening," said Max looking at Joey, which to his surprise, Joey was just staring at him.  
  
"Hi," said Joey, drool coming out of his mouth, "I'm Joey."  
  
"Yeah, I know that." said Max, raising an eyebrow, "I'm Max."  
  
Joey snapped out of it and greeted Max, "Oh sorry, hi Max," he said, drool still coming down his mouth. "it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," said Max, "you never talked to me before what's  
  
the occasion?" asked Max, staring at Joey in the eye.  
  
Joey opened his mouth, "I-", but he was cut off as Max hit the dance floor,  
  
"Come on Joey, dance with me."  
  
"Ok..." said Joey, a nervous grin appearing on his face. They hit the dance  
  
floor, dancing to the song called 'All nite (Don't Stop)', and danced to this rythem:  
  
_This is sick_

**"Attention It's Time To Dance... "  
**  
_Work it like you're working a pole _

_Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor_

_Pop it like you're poppin' a cork_

_Don't Stop, Don't Stop _

_Jerk it like you're making it choke_

_Break it like you're breakin' a code _

_Drop it till you're taking it lower  
  
Drop it, drop it...  
  
This is serious_

_ I'm delirious_

_ So oblivious _

_I could dance all night  
  
With you _

_As long as its funky _

_This rhythm just makes me high_

_ I'm like a junkie _

_I could dance all night  
  
Work it like you're working a pole_

_ Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor_

_ Pop it like you're poppin' a cork_

_ Don't Stop, Don't Stop_

_ Jerk it like you're making it choke _

_Break it like you're breakin' a code_

_ Drop it till you're taking it lower  
  
So intoxicated _

_I'm so stimulated _

_Feel so X-rated _

_I could dance all night  
  
As long as it's funky_

_ This rhythm just makes me high_

_ I'm like a junkie_

_ I could dance all night  
  
Work it like you're working a pole_

_ Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor_

_ Pop it like you're poppin' a cork _

_Don't Stop, Don't Stop_

_ Jerk it like you're making it choke_

_ Break it like you're breakin' a code _

_Drop it till you're taking it lower  
  
Everybody on the floor (Let's go) _

_Let's get hardcore (Get low) _

_Make my sweat pour (Oh no) _

_Don't stop (Gimme some more) _

_Ooh my body's yours (spank that)_

_ Spank that back door (like that) _

_Drive me like a Porsche' (yea)  
  
I could dance all night  
  
Can we take this party higher?  
  
Now just put your hands to the sky and  
  
Clap, clap, clap, clap  
  
I could dance all night  
  
Work it like you're working a pole _

_Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor _

_Pop it like you're poppin' a cork _

_Don't Stop, Don't Stop _

_Jerk it like you're making it choke _

_Break it like you're breakin' a code _

_Drop it till you're taking it lower  
  
Work it like you're working a pole _

_Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor _

_Pop it like you're poppin' a cork _

_Don't Stop, Don't Stop _

_Jerk it like you're making it choke _

_Break it like you're breakin' a code _

_Drop it till you're taking it lower  
  
Work it like you're working a pole _

_Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor _

_Pop it like you're poppin' a cork_

_ Don't Stop, Don't Stop _

_Jerk it like you're making it choke _

_Break it like you're breakin' a code _

_Drop it till you're taking it lower_  
  
"Damn that was hot," said Joey, panting from all that dancing, "what I wanted to tell you was...."  
  
"Joey," interrupted Max, "I know you like me, don't worry about it, I like you too." said Max, planting a kiss on Joey's cheek.  
  
Joey blushed, and soon he felt darkness upon him.....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Apples.  
  
Eat, he thinks handing him an apple. Poison, luck, chance? Joey thinks not.  
  
Standing up, Joey balanced the weight between his legs, remembering the last time he could stand up.  
  
He looked around, and sighed. The fresh air, the bright sun, his perfect life. Walking towards Kaiba, Joey handed him the apple, "I think not," Joey said, grabbing a bucket and filling it with water, "I would rather die then take food from the enemy... I am not that hungry."  
  
"Fine then," sighed Kaiba, taking a bite out of the apple, "have it your way, your death will come anyways, once my team comes and rescues-"  
  
"Your team," said Joey, dropping the pail of water, "they left you, and you still call them you team? You _are_ as stupid as you look."  
  
"I think not," Kaiba said, trying to stand up, "Careful you idiot! You still have not recovered." said Joey, holding Kaiba.  
  
"If you call me your enemy, why take care of me? Why not just throw me in your lake? Leave me to die? Why?"  
  
"I have no reason to answer you. I will not let a fellow man die - even if he is on the other side." said Joey, grabbing the apple. "I will not let you die..... after all, you know the information I seek."  
  
"Yes that may be true.... but that does not mean I will give it to you!" yelled Kaiba, clenched fist and all. "You can do want you please, but you won't get the information!"  
  
Joey raised a fist, but put it back down, "Very well then, I hope you die!", and Joey walked off back into the forest.  
  
"FINE, leave me then! I will fend off monsters and creatures by myself!!"  
  
Joey hid behind a tree, and counted, "One, two,-" and he was cut off by a yell ("Wait!"), and went to go back to Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba, which to Joey's surprise had a sad face, a face of loneliness and sadness, "I am sorry... I will give you what you want."  
  
"I have no need to know now, you need some rest." said Joey, and placed a warm cloth on Kaiba's forehead - Kaiba went to sleep mintues later.  
  
Joey sat back down, and looked at Kaiba, how weak, he thought, let him die, or should I help? Those were the questions that ran inside Joey's mind. _To kill, or not to kill?  
_  
In that second, Joey noticed a blade in Kaiba's discarded garments. Joey stood up, and looked at the blade. He grasped it, and weighed it at the tip of his hands. Joey held the blade, remembering the last time he had one.  
  
A little voice inside was saying, Kill... Kill. He had considered it, but that was far too dangerous - then the voice spoke again, Kill Him. His death will come anyways. Go on leave your mark, make him bleed.  
  
Joey held the blade and placed it on Kaiba's neck, trying to force himself to look at him, and trying to kill him. Joey looked at Kaiba, and how peaceful he looked when he sleeps.  
  
Kaiba slept on.  
  
Do it!, said the little voice in Joey's head, but then Joey did not consider it. He cared too much, too much to even like, though having company was really nice.  
  
Joey placed the blade back down and looked at the apples, carefully he picked up the balde and cut the apples into tiny pieces.  
  
Slowly, Joey put one in his mouth, realising the sweet taste of apples. He looked over at Kaiba, who was still sound asleep, snoring slightly.  
  
Joey went aside Kaiba and rested his head on a piece of clothing, soon afterwards, he fell alseep.......  
  
_((Hours Later: In The Morning))_  
  
"Kaiba! Wake up!" said Joey, shaking Kaiba.  
  
"I'm awake! What's the great smell?" asked Kaiba, sniffing the air; which to his surprise, Joey was cooking. Joey stood up, and headed towards the food.  
  
"I thought you said - Oh forget it, I'm cooking fish. It's either that or chicken eggs? What will you have?" said Joey, cracking an egg in half.  
  
Kaiba looked around and saw nothing but a bright and shiney morning; where the sun was out, and animals were playing.  
  
Kaiba finally decided to what he would have, "I'll have the eggs. I'm not that fond of fish." he said, taking another smell of the air.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not fond of fish either. I hate their smell, and their bones really take a liking to blood. I mean they hurt!" said Joey, laughing at what he said.  
  
Kaiba just chuckled; he was not used to the fact that someone was taking care of him. "It's ok Jeoy, I just want to say thank you for everything."  
  
Joey just looked at Kaiba, and kept cooking. Sighing, joey finally turned around with a plate full of food, "It's such a beautiful day. Pitty there is a war going on."  
  
Kaiba sighed, "That reminds me, I have to go and get out of here before anyone finds out."  
  
"Do you have too?" said Joey, taking a bite out of bread, "I'm mean at least stay til Nightfall. You can talk and stuff."  
  
Kaiba nodded his head, "I agree, but at nightfall I'm leaving. And after that, we are enemies once more. No one will know about this, ok with you?"  
  
"Yes.. let's go and finish our breakfest."  
  
_((Later On: NightFall))_  
  
Kaiba packed his bags, and stood up, then he noticed that very important part of him was gone, "Where's my blade!"  
  
Joey came up to him and showed him a piece of cloth, which inside was a blade; Joey had cleaned it up.  
  
"Here you go, I think you might need this." said Joey, handing it to him.  
  
Kaiba took the blade, and looked at Joey, "Thanks...", then at that Kaiba moved forward and placed a kiss on Joey's cheek.  
  
Seconds later he was gone.......  
  
Joey placed his hand at where Kaiba had kissed him. Had this been real, who knows? Then out of no where Kaiba appeared again... but this time it was different he was saying this:  
  
_'Joey...... are you alright? Joey!' _

_'Are you there joey?' _

_'Oh god... is he dead?' _

_'Wake up joey!' _

_'Wake up!!'_  
  
That voice ran in his head, and it would not stop - _'Wake Up! Wake Up!'  
_  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"AH!!" Joey woke up panting, at to his surprise he did not know where he was. What was running through his head was this:  
  
_--Kaiba packed his bags, and stood up, then he noticed that very important part of him was gone, "Where's my blade!"  
  
Joey came up to him and showed him a piece of cloth, which inside was a blade; Joey had cleaned it up.  
  
"Here you go, I think you might need this." said Joey, handing it to him.  
  
Kaiba took the blade, and looked at Joey, "Thanks...", then it that Kaiba moved forward and placed a kiss on Joey's cheek.  
  
Seconds later he was gone.......  
  
Joey placed his hand at where Kaiba had kissed him. Had this been real, who knows? Then out of no where Kaiba appeared again... but this time it was different he was saying this:  
  
'Joey...... are you alright? Joey!' 'Are you there joey?' 'Oh god... is he dead?' 'Wake up joey!' 'Wake up!!'  
  
That voice ran in his head, and it would not stop - 'Wake Up! Wake Up!'--_  
  
And for a second time this:  
  
_--In that second, Joey noticed a blade in Kaiba's discarded garments. Joey stood up, and looked at the blade. He grasped it, and weight was at the tip of his hands. Joey held the blade, remembering the last time he had one.  
  
A little voice inside was saying, Kill... Kill. He had considered it, but that was far too dangerous - then the voice spoke again, Kill Him. His death will come anyways. Go on leave your mark, make him bleed.  
  
Joey held the blade and placed it on Kaiba's neck, trying to force himself to look at him, and trying to kill him. Joey looked at Kaiba, and how peaceful he looked when he sleeps.  
  
Kaiba slept on.  
  
Do it!, said the little voice in Joey's head, but then Joey did not consider it. He cared too much, too much to even like, though having company was really nice.--  
_  
What the hell was wrong with him? "I see you're awake." said Max, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Oh Max, what happened?" said Joey, looking at Max with a serious face.  
  
"You fainted, and when you were sleeping you were screaming: _'Don't leave me! Don't leave! I love you! Kaiba don't leave!_"  
  
Joey, shocked at what he heard, he looked down, Max was telling the truth in his dream..... he loved Kaiba.  
  
"So you mind telling me what happened?" said Max, looking worried.  
  
_((Later On: Mintues Later))_  
  
Joey had explained eveything to Max in the exact details. About the blade, apple, and even the kiss. Max asked how to explain the kiss if you he were writing a story, and Joey said:  
  
_Kaiba took the blade, and looked at him, "Thanks...", then it that Kaiba moved forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Seconds later he was gone.......  
  
I placed his hand at where Kaiba had kissed him. Had this been real, who knows?_  
  
Those words ran inside Max's head, but in the end he said, "I forgive you, you need some rest. I'll come bye tommorow."  
  
As Max said that, Joey went back to sleep, and this time the dream was much better than the last......  
  
-Max just walked out of Joey's house, nothig was going on today, so he decided to head back to Club Flesh-

* * *

_IndoJabijin:_ Certainly you can tell I have gotten over my writer's block - FOR NOW. This was a really fun chapter to write and I hope you guys enjoy it. Here are the Review responses for last chapter:  
  
**Review Responses:  
  
Sporty24- I really hope you like this chapter!  
  
Druesilla- NO!! How could they remove you account! Well glad to see you are back on your feet. Here is the Chapter you Read Before anyone else! Congrats for being my Beta!  
  
ALostBlackCat- LOL! I did not get the joke. But here is what you have been waiting for since the last update!  
  
Kodachi- LEMON! It will come soon! Don't worry.... I will send it to you later. When I actually start writing it.  
  
BloodMistress- Yea... you liked last chapter... but I do hope that you like this chapter, cause I worked my ass of!  
  
Kaira- WELL here is more about Jou's crush! Hope you like!!  
  
BLC- Sorry.... too lazy to write you name (lol). Anyways the lemon will be here soon... I will mail it to you and the other people that want it.  
  
HKL- YAY! NOW I DON'T HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!  
  
KSFS- Your ideas are always welcome. That is all I have to say!  
**  
Well another chapter down. Srry for the hold up! Lemon... if you want it will be in your mail box in at least three weeks. No more to say! Thank you all for reviewing and hope you enjoy. :-)  
  
_ -IndoJabijin-_


	7. Chapter Seven

_IndoJabijin: _There is a slight error in the review count... it seems it shows **Five More **reviews then I actually have. So instead of 76 reviews (Last time I checked), I have only 71! Thank you guys for your support and thank you for actually liking this story. (Problem fixed with review couter, now I have 87 or 86 reviews!)

**Read This Note:**

**This chapter is far different than the others. Joey spent his night in the hospital, and Kaiba's out party looking for him. Currently in this chapter, it is night time, and it's ****really close to midnight! In parts of this chapter..... there are only dreams - which occur to Kaiba while he is out. So the italics are dreams just to let you know. It's like Kaiba's own 'HellHole' if I say so myself. So this chapter is self Titled: Hell Hole.**

**((Chapter Corrected By Beta: Druesilla))**

****

_

* * *

_

__

_My Immortal: Chapter Seven _

-----**Kaiba's Hell Hole - **_**Part I**-----_

(Kaiba's HellHole chapters have Three Parts to it, those chapters come every 7 chapters, Part II will come in Chapter 14, and Part III will come in Chapter 21 (Which to sadly say, may be the last chapter) However; the HELLHOLE projects are the shortest chapters, but in the end will be the longest. According to my plans, Part I will be at least 1- 2 pages long, Part II will be a strange 6-8 pages long, Part III will/might be the longest chapter in the story, with a shocking ending to it, that chapter will be 15-25 pages long - if according to plan, but if expected, I might add another 3-5 more pages to it, and might add a sequel to the story.)

_"Mommy!" _

_Kaiba turned around, looking for that person that screamed. Nothing, just shadows. It seems that something is going on._

_Kaiba looked at this little girl that appeared, "Do you know where my mommy is?", she asked looking at Kaiba. Kaiba looked at her, "No little girl, why are you lost?"_

_The girl looked at Kaiba, "Yes sir, I don't know where my mommy is. Can you help me?"_

_Kaiba just stared, "Sure...."_

_All of a sudden, a women appeared and said, "The DarkNess will come soon.... it will come!"_

_Then is a raspy voice the woman continued talking:_

_"Soon, very soon, there will be a pure blood, and it kill the one you adore........ nothing more. After those last few tense moments it will kill you; its murders have just begun, there will be more to come, and one comes tonight! Beware, even YOUR borther is in danger... all because of it!_

_According to the text; eight more murders are to be done, though the towns people will not know who did it! You have to be careful, not only will you die, but your loves one will too. As soon as you figure it out, you will try to run, but end up hurting yourself._

_When you think it's over, a light will come shining your way, and that shine will die out, as soon as it comes near!!!_

_BEWARE, for you are A -"_

----------

"AHHH!" yelled Kaiba, panting. He looked where he was, and in front of him was a shining light that said, "Club _Flesh_."

* * *

__

_IndoJabijin: _I have all of you to thank, no review responses today, and if you don't figure out what the lady said, good! **Cause that was a HELL of a major spoiler there!** Due to Hurricane Charley (Which did hit here in Florida, but I was not in the area it attacked, thank god), I might not go on vacation as planned for saturday of next week. But the good news are: my sister's baby is doing well, and I am able to UPDATE!

- _IndoJabijin _-


	8. Chapter Eight

_IndoJabijin: _Sorry for the late update!! I've have had so many things going on in my life. To begin with, my sister's baby, my gambling website, and my new computer!! I am very glad that you liked chapter 7! Please, hopefully I have not lost my writing talent. **Let me know what you think**!!

**Author's Note**: Sorry, I forgot where I left off in this story, help me if I forgot something!!!

* * *

_My Immortal: Chapter Eight_

Hearing the pounding noise of music from the outside, Kaiba entered Club Flesh. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. Kaiba looked around, and found it very similiar to his Mansion, without the dancing strippers and polls. And h also enjoyed the song, "Mona Lisa", by Britney Spears.

_:: Now Ladies you have to say goodbyyyyeee ::_

Kaiba, who was still listening to the song, went up to the counter, and asked the Manager, "Have you seen a man, about 5 7", and has blonde hair?" The manger, who looked very angry, quicky replied, "Oh, that idiot kid, yeah, he fainted here about three hours ago, and he's in the hospital."

Kaiba, looked completly shocked; he ran out of the club, and headed for the hospital.

* * *

_A Dream :: Joeys'_

A dazzling petal fell. Though looking as if the war would end... Joey, stood there, looking at hat beatufil petal that fell, and was now floating down the river, gleaming a beautiful shine. "Hmm, I wonder how Kaiba's doing?" he asked himself; refering to the last time he had seen him, which was about two months ago. The war, which had not gotten any better, was still going on, and Joey wondered if anything had happened to Kaiba, and if he hurt. Joey, who was still staring at the petal, noticed that it was dancing in the moving water, blissfully turning, as if answering Joeys prayer.

Joey had never seen a petal act that way, so he got to his ffet, and reached for it. As he picked it up, he felt a pain run this his hand. He dropped the petal, and noticed that on his hand were the words, "_It has happened..._"

* * *

Joey woke up panting, was that just a dream her had, or was that something real. Then the phone rang in the hospital room, it was Mai, and what she said, would change his life forever:

"Jeoy," she said crying, "Serenity, shes been found... dead."

* * *

_IndoJabijin_: Sorry for making this so short, I've just been working. Hopefully I'll update in about a week, and maybe the chapter will be longer than ever.


	9. Chapter Nine

_IndoJabijin_: As I write this chapter... I think, "it's been a long time hasn't it?" The answer.. yes, its been such a long time since I have gotten to sit down, go on the computer, and start writing a chapter. It seems life has taken such a large turn right now, but as always, I turn back and try to finish whatever wasn't completed. That's where this story comes in, I want to finish it, I want to see reader's reactions, I want to see how Joey and Kaiba end up.

Though it has been more than 9 months that I have stopped writing, I slowly realise that I want to write more, even though I have not written in such a long time. It's time to get back into my fiction. It's time to finally update my chapters weekly. I just think it's time for a change. I have been recently getting back into adding details, thinking plots, and even planning to write another story, not that I have any ideas yet. And so, I thought it was a nice change to finally update this, thinking I was killing everyone by making you wait so long, for such little chapters. And in doing so, I am making such to have my chapters long, and well detailed...

And, I was also trying to update before the 12th of this month... cause this story turns one year in that day. It seemed only yesterday I started writing it and thinking its plot. Anyways, I think if you are reading this, i've written too much, so in the words of all authors' "here is my immortal... chapter nine."

* * *

_My Immortal: Chapter Nine_

A/N: I'm so glad to be back... anyways, like always, this chapter may be alittle confusing... but it's alot to deal with in the plot of the story. Thanks if you review.

Kaiba panted; he opened the car door, as sweat slowly dripped down his face. His heart pounding, he reached out for his cell phone. Trembling, he slowly dialed a number, "(589) 458 3065." Kaiba, scared, forgot to press call, and in an instant, he started to run. Kaiba panted, as he started running faster and faster. He knew where he was headed, but yet didn't know where he was headed to. He ran for about five mintues, and it wasn't soon afterwards, that darkness fell upon him... --- Kaiba... Kaiba strained to open his eyes; it was too bright. He slowly stood up, trying to shift the balance between his legs, all to the left, and then to the right.

He noticed that he was in a familiar surrounding, like he had been there before. There was a meadow, and a lake that was shimmering to the sunlight. He took in a deep breath, the air was fresh and crisp, and he could smell something cooking in the far distance. He took at step, a sharp pain running through his foot. "OW" he said, looking down at what caused him such pain. It was a rock, but next to it was a piece of paper, or more like a scroll. He opened it, and slowly read it:

"VERTERME VILLAGE -- We welcome you to the annual dragon festival..."

He couldn't read the rest, it seemed the day before it had rained, and it wiped off the ink on the scroll.

Kaiba, thinking of where he was. slowly walked to the lake. When he was there, he looked at his own reflection, noticing that it was him, but not him. He had different clothes, and had a scar on his left cheek. Then only could he see why; next to him, was a worn out piece or scroll, but the letters were in a gold color, and it could still be read, like the first time it was printed. The scroll, only had two things on it: a picture of Kaiba, and under it, was only one word : "Wanted.." "I see you've found out..." said a voice from behind Kaiba. Kaiba stood up, and turned around, fist up in the air, only then, noticing that there was no one there.

"Down here..." he heard the voice said; he looked down. It was a little old lady, she was no taller than 4''4 and had a squeaky voice that sounded more like a 10 year olds. Kaiba looked down, "I've found out what... that i'm 'wanted'... they only want me for my money." he said, crumbling up the scroll. The old lady looked up at Kaiba, and she only nodded, "My dear Kaiba, no one wants your money, since you have no money." Kaiba looked stunned, How does this woman know my name? he asked himself.

"My dear sir... haven't you figured it out by now?" the old woman asked Kaiba. Kaiba stared, wondering what she was talking about, "What?"

"Kaiba... you're a murderer"

* * *

_IndoJabijin_: I keep on promising long chapters but never do, i'm not going to update for sometime next week, and hopefully i'll get back on track, and next time, i'll hopefully have a long chapter (not a promise). Anyways, i'm still suffering writers block, but all this week i'll be coming up with ideas and stuff. Anyways, review, and I hoped you enjoyed. 


End file.
